Life is but a Dream for the Dead
by Susanna King
Summary: Life and Death have a chat again.


In a old park, complete with semi-rusty swings and plastic and metal playground, there sat an older gentleman on a bench. While he was a gentlemen, he wasn't a real man per say. And as this man sat, idly observing the excited and joyous screams of children playing, he placed french fries into his mouth. They were from California, and were supposed to be the best in the state. The rumors weren't wrong, actually, he might even describe them as being divine.

The children who ran past him towards a large sandbox couldn't see him. He didn't want them to, so they were blind to his presence, as most children were. Unfortunately, there were circumstances.

"What are you doing out here?" The voice was soft and inexplicably young. She was full of life, and so was the opposite of this darkly attired man. He turned, and looked at her with an expression that didn't seem to fit his face. It was as if, someone had breathed into him, giving him everything. Because she was everything. Without her, there was no him at all.

"I was admiring the scenery. You did always crave children." He returned gently, his hands dropping the greasy take out back in the bag, cleaning his hands off. The woman, or girl was more like it, frowned a bit and moved to sit next to him. No one else but him saw her as anything but a glimmer before. This girl was the most lovely thing, with long, tangled dirty blonde hair, that looked as if she had been rolling down a hill of dandelions, for there were a dozen of the yellow flowers and their white seeds in her locks. Her skin was sun kissed and freckled and scarred, proof of her life. Her eyes a mint green. Many got lost in them, they were like a cavern filled with all the innocence and beauty in the world.

"We haven't spoken in years, Reaper." Life spoke, turning her entire body, one leg under the other and her hands in her lap. Her youthful features were twisted with concern, concern for _him. _

"I'm sorry."

With that, Death turned downtrodden, reaching his hand over to grasp hers. The reaction that happened would be astounding should anyone else had seen it. Life's lightly tanned skin, freckled and scarred, had turned old as if with age, until it was boney and the skin turned pale. Dark blue veins raised and her nails turned unsightly from the effect that Death had on her. And in return, Death's own hand had raised itself with life. It looked strong again, no longer creaking it's knuckles when it clenched. It was healthy with pinkness in it's palm.

"My world almost died, I almost died, and you never answered me. I did not want my last conversation with you to be when you came to reap me." Her words brought him guilt. He had heard her calls, but could not answer. Lucifer's spell shackled him, and he could not return to be with his other half.

"The apocalypse had it's tolls on me." Death gestured to the grease stained bag next to him, and Life's freckled, naked shoulders slumped forward at his short and unexplained answer.

Her other hand reached into the bag, bringing the fried food to her mouth and chewing messily, with her mouth open. "You owe me more than that." She leaned in, resting her hand on his shoulder, being close enough that her bare breast was against his arm. With the touch of her, his vessel came alive, his face appearing younger. His face never mattered to her, young or old, it never mattered to beings that were as ancient as those two beings sitting on that wooden park bench.

"And I will pay my dues to you. Soon, but not here." He said, his eyes for once leaving her to look across the playground. The sun was about to set, and sunset had cascaded an array of orange, yellow, pinks and purples across the sky like a painting. And at night, flowers slumber.

Like clockwork, Life had rested her head against him as his currently young eyes watched. Her skin was turning wrinkled and her hair grey. Crows feet adorned her eye lids as the effects he had on her body took their toll. Death, for moment, only sat there, watching as sleep took her against her will, before he picked up the nude and aging girl, and disappeared just before the park closed for the night.


End file.
